narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Disruption Blades
Chakra Blades Kishimoto released information with Chapter 438 stating that the blades are made of his blood and chakra. After releasing the blood Pain then encases it in chakra. :Really? Cause I just read chapter 438 and didn't find anything about the blades, so... which page? Jacce 20:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::The information was released in the Weekly Shonen Jump alongside Chapter 438. The information isn't posted with the chapter unless one of the translator's adds it alongside the chapter. :::Anyone who can confirm this? Jacce | Talk 17:25, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :::Can you provide us a link to scans/translations of the page? ''~SnapperT '' 21:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Find a scantalator who posted Chapter 438 and see if he can give you a translated page. :No, just find the raw Japanese and ShounenSuki can give a more reliable translation than any scalatator. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 17, 2009 @ 02:05 (UTC) Now I feel like an idiot. Thanks NOTASTAFF. :So do you have the information or not? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Problem Can he make the blades on demand at high speeds?Endomarru (talk) 08:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Seems so. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 4:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Rename Should we rename this page to Black Needle or Black Needles? That's what the games imply on their name, and it is the closest to a real name we have. Yatanogarasu 04:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :In what sense are they needles? ''~SnapperT '' 07:34, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know, but that's what the games refer them as. Read the "In Other Media". Yatanogarasu 03:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I saw that. But that is much less descriptive than the title currently in use. Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball, a similar case, at least had the benefit of being logical and a simpler name than "regurgitated chakra in the form of a lazer beam". ''~SnapperT '' 03:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Resurrecting this conversation, I think renaming the article is a viable option. We have named Minato's special kunai based on the name given in a movie, and a name from the video game will always be more canon than anything we come up with. As long as it shows in the trivia section that the name comes from video-games, I see no harm. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'd be mostly against this, I don't like the name "black needles" especially since it seems like a misnomer for an unnamed tool.--Cerez365™ 21:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I think renaming them as "Chakra Disruption Rods" is better since everyone refers to the "blades" as rods. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:05, August 27, 2012 (UTC) one databook translation (on mangahelpers) refered to them as belts (i know right). i suggest renaming them as black needles cause thats the most canon name for it. (talk) 00:48, August 27, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan :That's only in this game. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:02, August 27, 2012 (UTC) yeah but they are only ever named in that game and in no other media. and thus it is the most canocal name for them. (talk) 02:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Reflection Should the red reflection from the anime be mentioned? Omnibender - Talk - 15:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I remember someone once saying that the blades were created by Pain encasing his blood in chakra, that the info came from something that didn't make to scanlations, but was present in the SJ with a chapter of the Pain Invasion arc. Could this be the reason they had a red shimmer? Omnibender - Talk - 19:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) One and the same Aren't these blades and the transmitter-things the same? Naruto used a piece of Pain's blade to track back Nagatos chakra... Seelentau 愛議 15:54, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :That was always my understanding of it, they disrupted the target's chakra by transmitting Nagato's directly into the target, which also made them great for restraining people as even one could paralyze weaker enemies and the closer they were to Nagato the stronger their apparent influence. To connect to the point about about them being produced from Nagato's blood that would explain where they're stored, the seemingly limitless amount Pain makes use of and that after the original transmitters were placed in Nagato from what seems to be the Demonic Statue's blood, he learned to make his own. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 21:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else? ô_ô Seelentau 愛議 21:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :There's trivia on the matter in bother articles. That should hopefully clear it up.--Cerez365™ 18:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed that afterwards, too. My bad^^ Buuuut wouldn't it be an even better solution to create an article for the material itself? We could merge both articles :) Seelentau 愛議 18:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, are you guys sure about the Rōmaji name? My translator translates it as to and not tō Seelentau 愛議 19:04, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::What's the material? I think it's dine how it is along with a general reference in any related articles.--Cerez365™ 21:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Afaik, the material is Nagato's blood and his chakra. Well, I can't confirm that, either. But it seems kind of legit. Maybe he got the ability to mix blood and chakra by summoning the Gedō Mazō for the first time, back in the fight against Hanzō. Seelentau 愛議 23:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I believe i also mentioned this at some point last century, but i agree that the receivers and blades are one and the same and should be merged to the receivers article as a subsection similar to how Obito's giant stakes are listed as a sub-type. Any more opinions? Darksusanoo (talk) 20:10, October 14, 2012 (UTC) They come from the receivers http://www.mangareader.net/93-447-9/naruto/chapter-442.html They seem to be generated from the chakra receivers on Pain's arms. He has three on his lower arms, and one is always obstructed when using them. Not specifically stated, but I think heavily implied--Endomarru (talk) 08:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Rinnegan Only Can these only be used by people who possess the Rinnegan? (talk) 09:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Considering only those who have summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path have used it, and that seems to require the Rinnegan, yes. But I don't think that a "kekkei genkai tool" categorisation is appropriate, if that's what you're suggesting. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Created by Madara Uchiha These things were created by Madara Uchiha with the help of the Gedo Mazo as catalyst, and they contain his will. This was proven in the latest chapter, where Madara used the Chakra Blades within Obito to turn his Zetsu half black. And as we know, Black Zetsu has Madara's will. This deserves a mention. Xfing (talk) 11:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and the three articles should probably be merged, I mean the chakra receivers, chakra disruption blades and the stakes. The varieties can easily be listed together in separate paragraphs with headings. Xfing (talk) 11:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC) : Go ahead. No qualms here. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 11:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Before that, you'd better check the initial discussion in Madara's page. Darksusanoo (talk) 11:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think they should be separated into 3 articles either, but well..--Elveonora (talk) 12:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree with merging this three articles into one, Nagato creates them as well, do he uses Gedō Mazō as catalyst? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't remember him creating one, I always assumed those coming from Pain's body were already there--Elveonora (talk) 15:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, Pain creates it too, when Pain immobilized Naruto with these material. And other examples as well. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 15:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::But weren't those rods already present in Yahiko's corpse?--Elveonora (talk) 16:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I also don't think Pain "creates" them per se. He produces them, sure, but the whole essence of them was conceived by Madara earlier. And Pain probably comes pre-packaged with some of those. That's actually never explained. Xfing (talk) 23:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The articles should be merged, I agree, but under what name? Just chakra receiver doesn't quite convey what all variations do. Omnibender - Talk - 00:40, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :The chakra receiver name fits the best out of what we've got to call them, since both the blade and stake variants "receive" the Outer Path's chakra to disrupt/control their victim or bind them with chakra chains. On another note, now that it's confirmed that the rods can be created as needed, should they be considered a technique instead of a tool?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:05, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::There is a technique aspect to them, yes, but something I find odd if that's the case is that Nagato went through the trouble of trying to recover them from the first Animal Path's body. That seems a lot for something he can create as needed. Omnibender - Talk - 01:28, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::That suggests he can't create them. I believe all the rods he ever used were those he got initially pierced with.--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe not out of nothing, since they're Madara's will, but he certainly seemed able to produce more out of the ones he already had. To this day, I recall someone saying that somewhere in a WSJ issue, not in a chapter, it was stated that Pain could make them by encasing his blood with chakra, but this was never properly sourced. Omnibender - Talk - 15:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I recall that too somewhat--Elveonora (talk) 16:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) I agree with the merger. The best name of the three can be chosen as the article's name. As for Madara being the creator of the black rods. I disagree. Besides that there is no need to speculate about its origins with the information we have currently.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:53, June 28, 2013 (UTC) :What speculating? What is currently stated that they come from Gedo Mazo is a speculation and an assumption, it hasn't been stated anywhere. The rods are his will tangible, why would they come from ten-tails? He obviously placed them into its body to suppress/take control of it--Elveonora (talk) 15:03, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::We state it comes from the Statue because that's where we first saw Nagato getting them from, when it pierced his back. That is from way before we learned they were Madara's will made material. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC)